A Brighter Day
by Sonea Storm Shadow
Summary: Obito's sister... His last wish to Kakashi who feels he's failed it already as she is imprisoned in Konoha and forced to do help with the 'Greater Good' of the village and world with the help of the other Uchiha, Sasuke, against both of their wills... Do any of them see a brighter future ahead or will it just get darker the longer time carries on? OC x Sasuke, Brotherly Kakashi.


A/N: Yeah... Um just a random little thing that came to me when i was staring out my window the other day and feeling philosophical about life... Kinda oneshot thing and suggestive adult themes in it that's why it's rated T. Some random feedback would be appreciated, you know, a penny for my thoughts kind of thing. Enjoy.

Kakashi looked up from his regular book to see his old student, Sasuke, rushing past him, fixing the buckle on his pants, his face red and flushed as his fingers worked nervously as they rushed through the regular everyday task.

Sasuke grabbed his flak jacket from the couch across from Kakashi and quickly shrugged it on before he rushed out of the door. His jaw clenched, eyes set determinedly even if they were bloodshot from crying. Kakashi put his book down next to him, making a note of what page he was before walking into the small corridor down to the last door and knocked.

There was no answer so he opened the door a crack and looked inside. He looked to the right and saw a figure sitting at the end of the bed at an angle of forty-five degrees, so he couldn't see her face… At least Sasuke had the decency to drape the blanket across her shoulders before he left. Black hair cascaded delicately yet touloused as she stared out through the bay windows that took up the other side of the room.

Kakashi walked in quietly just far enough to look at her face with pity. Her sharingan was activated while she cried her bloodshot eyes as water seemed to cascade down them in a never ending flow of tears as she watched on outside. Kakashi flinched as the sharingan changed to her mangekyo sharingan… They were so much like Itachi's but swirled delicately around to touch the next one, a mix between Itachi's and what his own and Obito's use to be before he died…

The red glint around her neck caught his attention as well as he narrowed his eyes in the pain Sasuke must have felt if she wore that throughout the entire deed. It was the last thing Obito had given her… well given to him to give to her as Obito's last request to Kakashi before he passed on at the end of the war, his body just couldn't take the strain of having Zetsu and the Jyuubi ripped from him but he lasted long enough to help them and give Kakashi that necklace and his last request.

"_I have a sister… She's still alive out there and I've been taking care of her since she was cast out of the clan because she thought differently. She dreamt of peace, if the clan forgot their selfishness and opened up like she did… Fraternising with the enemy as Fugaku called it…" _Obito laughed with a blood soaked laugh and a slight smile. _"Maybe today wouldn't have happened and peace would be everywhere by now but Naruto's dream has shown that her dream was a possibility so I ask you to give this to her…"_ Obito said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a necklace on a chain. It pointed out in three points and surrounded by a sea of red, like a sharingan with the centre of the silver points red with the kanji for 'dream' in the middle. Obito placed it into Kakashi's hand and Kakashi watched as his friend turned enemy turned friend once again died in front of his eyes. _"Don't let Konoha have her."_

Kakashi had failed his friend once again. Of coarse Konoha found her as there were eavesdroppers around at the time that he and Obito were to engrossed in their conversation to realise. Uchiha Kumiko and Uchiha Sasuke were taken into Konoha and 'accepted' with terms of coarse and forced to 'reproduce' as Kakashi so lightly put it as he tasted bile in the back of his throat, pain in his heart and the sting behind his eyes thinking about failing Obito once again.

She looked so much like her brother yet she had a gentle looking face, even as tears dripped off of her delicate jaw, staring out into the world with her swirl like sharingan… How appropriate since Obito wore a swirl mask when Kakashi first met 'Tobi', chasing after Sasuke and Itachi.

"_I promise Sensei… Once I become Hokage, Sasuke and Kumiko-chan will be set free… This is how this whole mess started."_ Naruto said to Kakashi to console him at the memorial stone one day. Kakashi believed in his words but the council also knew this, bringing him back to the current situation. Tsunade managed to get around the council and let Kakashi look after her like Obito asked but that was all the power she had for Kumiko for him and Sasuke for Naruto.

All four of them had lost too much in their life but even now as the war has ended and the countries in peace… They were still suffering, the four of them like always. Kakashi couldn't protect his loved ones and Naruto felt like he kept failing his nindo and who he is… Sasuke and Kumiko are just stuck in the middle of ninja world politics and they all hated it.

"Ne… Kakashi-san…" Her voice asked softly, a little rough from her silent cries and emotions as Kakashi looked to her with sheer apology in his eyes as she turned her head and fixed her swirling sharingan on him calmly with sadness but defeat as well.

"What is it Kumiko-chan?" Kakashi asked, his voice also a little rough from the regret he was feeling and the bile that kept rising in his voice. Her eyes turned back to the window and she smiled slightly.

"What do you see when you look outside?" She asked as the sun lowered enough to bathe the room in orange light and make her previous sweat glistened skin shine in the light as the blanket slid off of her shoulders and Kakashi kept his eyes averted politely as he looked outside.

"I see a day coming to an end after blue skies and some white fluffy clouds floating by peacefully. Why do you ask?" Kakashi asked the seventeen-year-old girl as she smiled sadly and tears began running down her face again.

"Because I can't see it…" She whispered sadly as her smile quivered to stay up but the tears continued to pour. "All I see is a grey day, raining continuously, the mud splashed up everywhere, killing the plants with water because they can't take anymore… They're dying Kakashi… And I can't do anything for them." She said with defeat, barely above a whisper as she turned her head to look at him and Kakashi closed his stinging eyes… He couldn't cry, he needed to at least be strong for this girl Obito risked his whole life to protect and gave the duty to Kakashi but he knew he was failing.

"Do you see it clearing up any time soon?" Kakashi strangely asked in a stronger voice as he opened his glistening eyes and she narrowed her sharingan eyes at him as they faded to black.

"No… Do… Do you think it might? Because I see no end to these blackened clouds?" She asked as her voice held a spark of hope as did her black eyes. Kakashi sighed shakily as he walked over to the bed and gently put the blanket over her shoulders and wrapped her up properly so she was covered. He sat down gently and slowly wrapped his arms around her as she stiffly leaned against him as he rubbed her back calmly.

"There's always the blinding sun stuck behind the clouds, fighting to appear from behind the clouds and to warm the cold world up again. It's always fighting even now as it sets because it's never truly gone as it's light reflects off of the moon until it rises once again, refreshed to fight once again." Kakashi said softly, thinking of Naruto as the sun and the moon… Maybe himself or even Sasuke? "Then there's the stars as well, watching over for when the moon also cannot be there." Kakashi added, thinking of all of Naruto's friends and somehow he started feeling better himself. Kumiko shifted, placing her hand gently against her stomach as Kakashi looked down into her eyes, which were on her hand.

"I hope you're right Kakashi-san… Because I would never forgive myself if they had to grow up the same way I did… Even if their father refuses to have anything to do with them in the future. I'll protect them no matter what because it wasn't their fault, being born as Uchiha or the oppression that will be placed on them because of that." She said softly yet with some determination in her voice as she rubbed her stomach slightly with a smile and Kakashi smiled slightly as he placed his hand over hers and gave her an eye smile.

"And I won't fail your brother any further… It's time to make a change and I think it may be coming soon. I'll be here for you all the way because those who abandon their mission are scum…"

"But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Kumiko said and then she laughed, some real hope and some sort of happiness in her voice and her eyes once again… He'd never seen it before except when he first met her. "Perhaps the clouds will go away some day, even if I can't see the end yet."

"I hope so too Kumiko." Kakashi said, squeezing her slightly before he picked her up and shuffled up onto the dirty and messed up bed and lid down by the headboard with Kumiko cuddling into his chest before she broke down fully and Kakashi comforted her, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

"_You better keep your promise Naruto… There's a lot of people ridding on you to achieve your dream and I'll be here all the way for something right for once in my life"._


End file.
